Le jour où je suis devenu chien
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Une goutte en trop dans une potion peu recommandable peut créer un tournant dans votre vie. C'est ce que vous dira Okumura Yukio, devenu chien après une mauvaise manipulation. Mais quand le destin en rajoute une couche, votre nouvelle vie se retrouve chamboulée dans tous les sens du termes... Surtout avec un frère long à la détente.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Yukio secoua la solution se trouvant dans le tube à essai. Il sourit :plus qu'un peu de soude et il aurait une potion qui permettrai de guérir les blessures internes. Le professeur prit une fiole de soude dans le placard et remplit une pipette avec. Il fallait une goutte sinon cela pourrait finir en catastrophe. Essayant de maitriser ses tremblements dus au stress, il pencha le tube et appuya petit à petit sur la pipette. Au moment où la goutte allait tomber, son portable vibra,faisant sursauter l'exorciste qui pressa l'objet remplit de soude de manière incontrôlable,faisant tomber deux gouttes de soude. Quand le produit tomba dans la solution., une immense explosion accompagnée de fumée bleue souffla une partie du laboratoire dans un vacarme monstre. Yukio tomba par terre,se cognant contre le sol avec force. Le professeur commença à voir flou puis au bout d'une minute,il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 1

Yukio secoua la solution se trouvant dans le tube à essai. Il sourit :plus qu'un peu de soude et il aurait une potion qui permettrai de guérir les blessures internes. Le professeur prit une fiole de soude dans le placard et remplit une pipette avec. Il fallait une goutte sinon cela pourrait finir en catastrophe. Essayant de maitriser ses tremblements dus au stress, il pencha le tube et appuya petit à petit sur la pipette. Au moment où la goutte allait tomber, son portable vibra,faisant sursauter l'exorciste qui pressa l'objet remplit de soude de manière incontrolâble,faisant tomber deux gouttes de soude. Quand le produit tomba dans la solution., une immense explosion accompagnée de fumée bleue souffla une partie du laboratoire dans un vacarme monstre. Yukio tomba par terre,se cognant contre le sol avec force. Le professeur commença à voir flou puis au bout d'une minute,il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Yukio reprit ses esprits, il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il était sous une table et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait atteri jusque là. Se secouant un peu, il essaya de regarder les environs. Sa vue était, à cause de l'absence de ses lunettes, complètement floue. Le professeur commença à marcher à quatre pattes et chercha ses lunettes. Soudain,il entendit des voix.

-C'est ici~

La voix était sans aucun doute, celle du directeur. Et vu le timbre de sa voix, il se moquait de la situation. Quelqu'un s'avança dans la pièce et sembla prendre le temps de détailler chaque objet.

-Ceci sont les affaires d'Okumura-sensei. Je l'ai appelé pour une mission quand le laboratoire a explosé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabriquait mais le résultat a été...explosif.

-Sûrement une potion louche comme à son habitude.

Celui qui venait de parler,c'était son frère Rin. Il continua à marcher et s'agenouilla devant un tas de vêtements.

-Mon hypothèse serait qu'Okumura-sensei a tout simplement disparu dans l'explosion.

-Disparu? Répéta Rin. Il serait dans la nature, complètement nu et sans lunettes? C'est pas vraiment crédible. Surtout qu'il est aussi myope qu'une taupe sans ses binocles.

-Dans ce cas,je peux envisager que tu n'as plus de frère.

-Il faut pas aller trop loin non plus. Avec toutes les potions bizarres qui y a, je suis sûr qu'il est devenu invisible ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mon hypothèse n'est pas à exclure,remarqua Mephisto.

Le professeur sortit de sa cachette. Tant pis pour sa réputation mais il pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

-Yukio ne peut pas mourir. Il est...

Rin fit un pas vers le directeur et donna un coup dans quelque chose qui atterit dans les jambes de Mephisto qui se pencha pour voir.

-Mais,c'est...

Yukio secoua la tête. Son frère ne l'avait pas raté. Pas la peine de le frapper aussi fort... Il leva la tête. Depuis quand son frère est-il aussi grand? D'habitude,c'est lui qui doit baisser la tête. Le professeur commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-Un chien?

La remarque de Mephisto retentit dans l'esprit de Yukio qui commença à gigoter pour voir. Il possédait une fourrure noire et pouvait même apercevoir une queue noire au bout blanc.

-Il pleure...

Le chien leva la tête, agacé. Il essaya de marcher mais il avait pas fait attention et il se cogna dans les jambes de Rin.

-Il est trop mignon,déclara le fils de Satan avant de prendre l'animal dans ses bras.

«-Nii-san,lâche-moi!»

A la place de sa phrase,Yukio aboya. Un tout petit aboiement assez aigu.

-Tu es content? C'est cool alors.

-Cependant,je suis assez étonné qu'un chien soit dans le laboratoire.

Mephisto fixa le petit chien qui le regarda avec méfiance.

-Okumura-kun, pourrais-tu garder ce chien?

-Hein?

L'exorciste tourna la tête vers le directeur.

-Je ne peux pas garder d'animal avec moi. L'ancien dortoir est grand et je suis sûr qu'avec l'absence de ton cadet, tu auras besoin d'une présence.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul,remarqua Rin. Et puis,j'ai Kuro avec moi.

Yukio réfléchit. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre le voit sous cette forme. Il commença à chouiner et fit les yeux doux à son frère. Ce dernier eut un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'il va devoir l'abandonner.

-Bon,je vais te garder.

Le professeur fit un sourire mentalement. Son frère était facile à persuader.

-Je vais devoir te trouver un nom.

Yukio se prépara mentalement. Son frère avait un chic pour trouver des noms bizarres.

-Je vais t'appeler Fude!

«Quel est le rapport entre un chien et un pinceau?»

-Okumura-kun, tu as un sens bizarre pour donner les noms...

-M'en fiche. Allez,Fude, je vais t'amener chez ton nouveau chez toi.

«-...C'est aussi chez moi,je te rappelle.»

Rin s'éloigna en caressant la tête du chien. Mephisto le regarda partir, l'air méfiant. C'était étrange tout de même cette histoire...


	3. Chapter 2

-Voilà, c'est chez moi!

«-Je sais»

Yukio soupira et entra dans l'ancien dortoir aux côtés de Rin. Ou plutôt dans les bras de Rin. Cependant,il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'on ne prenait pas un animal comme on prend un sac de légumes. Donc on dira que le chien essayait d'éviter une collision entre le sol et lui. Le démon amena son nouvel animal de compagnie dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le bureau. Après quoi, il commença à se mettre torse nu. C'était l'été alors il faisait chaud.

-Pfiouh, c'est cool que Yukio soit pas là. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

«-Je suis juste à côté de toi!»

Le chien aboya, énervé par la remarque du démon. Ce dernier le fixa un peu étonné. Pourquoi il aboyait d'un coup? Rin regarda derrière lui et vit sa queue.

-Tu as peur de ça? Ah,c'est rien. Juste une queue normale,quoi?

«-En quoi peut-elle être qualifiée de 'normal'? De plus, le fait qu'un humain possède une queue est déjà louche? Et puis,c'est sur toi que j'aboie!»

-Il va falloir que j'en profite. Des vacances en perspective!

L'animal fixa le fils de Satan, agacé. Ce dernier l'observa et haussa les épaules.

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai. Il arrête pas de râler dès que je fais quelque chose. Il fixe des règles. Il ne me parle jamais de ses problèmes. C'est qu'un sale binoclard énervant, froid, coincé qui n'est même pas capable de voir que Shiemi lui tourne autour.

«-Qu'est ce que Shiemi-san vient faire là-dedans? Et tu peux parler sur ce sujet!»

-Mais le pire,c'est qu'il fait tout pour me piquer la vedette. Je suis l'ainé quoi! C'est à moi d'avoir les honneurs, d'être populaire. Il devrait prendre exemple sur moi.

«-...Dois-je rire ou pleurer à ta remarque? Si je devais faire comme toi, il y aurait de gros problèmes. Et puis,je n'ai pas demandé à être populaire!»

Yukio maudit cette expérience ratée car ce n'est pas avec son corps de chien qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner son avis.

«-Restons calme, ce n'est qu'un idiot après tout.»

L'animal souffla et tourna la tête, boudant un peu. Pendant ce temps, Rin jeta un coup d'œil au lit de son frère.

-Et pourtant...

Il rougit un peu en secouant la tête. C'était pas le moment d'y penser. Mais,une question subsistait dans son esprit.

-Je me demande si il va bien.

«-De qui tu parles d'un coup?»

Le chien tourna la tête et fixa l'ainé qui fit un petit sourire idiot habituel.

-Ça devrait aller. Il est au même niveau que Kuro.

«-Ah? J'ai raté quelque chose,j'ai l'impression.»

-Tu as faim? Je vais chercher des trucs à manger. Attends un peu.

Le démon partit en courant,laissant la porte ouverte. Yukio soupira, ne cherchant plus à comprendre les réflexions de son frère. Il fit quelques pas et tomba du bureau.

«-Ma vue n'aurait elle pas pu être un peu amélioré. De quoi voir où je vais!»

Le chien se remit sur ses pattes et avança avant de se prendre les pieds de la chaise. Bon,il n'avait pas d'excuse, il n'avait pas regardé.

-Yo~Fude! J'ai ramené plein de trucs! Regarde!

Rin arriva avec plein de bento dans les bras. Il posa tout par terre et sortit une paire de baguettes.

-Bon appétit~!déclara t-il avant de se jeter sur les plats.

Yukio fixa chaque aliment avant d'essayer d'en récupérer un. Cependant,il s'était attaqué à un rouleau de printemps et il avait du mal à le tirer hors de la boîte. Tirant de toutes ses forces, il finit avec la boîte de sushi sur la tête. Rin éclata de rire ce qui énerva le chien couvert de riz et de garnitures.

«-Rigole,rigole... Profite de l'occasion...»

-Trop drôle! Hahahahaaïeuh!

Le chien mordilla Rin à la main qui arrêta de rire et essaya de le faire lâcher prise. Cependant,Yukio n'avait aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

-Fude,arrête!

«-Je ne m'appelle pas Fude!»

Finalement,l'animal lâcha prise, permettant au démon de se remettre à manger.

-Tiens... C'est sûrement plus simplement comme ça.

Rin avait tendu ses baguettes où se trouvait un sashimi vers l'animal. Ce dernier commença à le manger petit bout par petit bout. Quand le repas fut fini, le fils de Satan récupéra les boîtes et les descendit à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Yukio s'allongea sur le sol et essaya de s'endormir. Le démon récupéra l'animal et le posa sur son lit.

-Tu dormiras mieux sur le lit que sur le sol.

«-Tu as trouvé ça tout seul?»

Yukio se coucha et ferma les yeux. Rin tourna la tête et regarda une dernière fois le lit de son frère.

-Yukio...Où es-tu parti?


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui,Rin faisait les courses,accompagné de son fidèle animal de compagnie. Yukio soupira mentalement en fixant les objets devant lui.

-Ca fait déjà 2 semaines que je t'ai. Pour fêter ça, je vais t'acheter un accessoire.

«-Avec mon salaire, précisons-le.»

-Donc, il faudrait un truc assez flash pour trancher avec ton pelage. Donc,ça!

Le démon noua un ruban jaune fluo autour du cou du chien et observa le résultat.

-Cool!

«-Cool? Comme si c'était le cas! Tu me prends pour quoi?»

-T'as pas l'air d'aimer donc...Celui-là!

«-Vert gazon? Et puis,encore! Et pourquoi pas rose pétard pendant qu'on y est!»

Le fils de Satan attrapa un autre ruban et le noua autour du cou du chien. Ce dernier fit une tête désespérée.

«-Et il me le fait essayer en plus... Pourquoi n'a t-il pas compris que je suis un mâle?»

-Non,ça fait trop fille... Celui-là?

«-...Tu veux vraiment un commentaire? Celui-là, il est rouge avec des cœurs roses! Ça fait même plus fille que l'autre!»

Rin se leva et chercha d'autres couleurs. Il revint avec un orange visible à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Au moins pas besoin de passer sa vie à le chercher. Après,ce fut un ruban violet, cependant Rin le reposa,trouvant la couleur trop sombre au regret de Yukio qui le trouvait bien. À la fin,pendant que le démon chercha d'autres rubans, le professeur se balada dans les rayons. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui s'arrêtaient pour le caresser en disant «Qu'il est mignon!» avec des petits cris stridents. L'animal courut et finit par se cogner dans les jambes de...

-Konekomaru?Shima? Bon?

-Yo,Okumura-kun.

Shima sourit au démon tandis que les deux autres le saluèrent à leur façon.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici?

«-Ils peuvent te retourner la question!»

-Je cherche un cadeau pour quelqu'un,remarqua Bon.

-Pareil pour moi,murmura le pervers.

-Ah? Il est mignon!

Le jeune bonze s'accroupit devant le chien et commença à le caresser.

-Wouah,Koneko-san,je savais pas que tu aimais les chiens aussi.

-Je les aime pas trop mais lui il est vraiment mignon.

Yukio se laissa faire. Bizarrement, le contact n'était pas désagréable.

-Sinon, Okumura. Que fais-tu ici?

-Moi,je cherche un ruban pour Fude.

-Fude?

Les trois bonzes fixèrent le démon qui montra du doigt le chien.

-Pourquoi Fude? Demanda Shima.

-Pour la couleur de sa queue,non? S'enquit Bon.

-Ouais. Mais,il n'aime aucun ruban que je lui propose.

«-Je veux bien le comprendre,remarqua les trois Aria en remarquant le ruban que Rin tenait dans sa main.»

-Pourquoi ne pas lui prendre un ruban bleu? Ça rappellerait la couleur de ses yeux.

-Bleu...

Rin repartit et attrapa le premier ruban de cette couleur et le noua autour du cou du chien.

-Pas mal. C'est pas trop discret, mais pas choquant non plus.

-Je vais le prendre. Merci,les gars.

-Ah, Okumura, l'interpella Ryuji Tu sais pas quand il revient ton frère?

Rin eut un temps d'hésitation avant de soupirer.

-Non,aucune idée. On sait même pas où il se trouve.

-Je vois. Il faudrait qu'il revienne. Sinon,on a aucune chance d'avoir notre diplôme.

-Je sais.

-Sur ce, conclut Shima. On te laisse. Bye Bye!

-A la prochaine, Okumura-kun.

Rin les regarda partir,un air triste sur le visage. Puis,il reporta son regard sur le chien et lui fit un léger sourire.

-Et si on rentrait?

L'animal aboya et agita la queue. Il va falloir qu'il se dépêche de retrouver sa forme humaine. Sinon, cela risquait de compromettre le travail de certains élèves.


	5. Chapter 5

-Pff,j'en peux plus...

Rin baîlla en s'étirant tandis que Yukio soupira et se secoua un peu.

-Toi aussi,tu trouvex ça barbant?

«-Tu peux parler...»

Le chien se gratta puis il sortit prendre l'air. Il avait l'impression de cuire avec sa fourrure. L'animal avisa la fontaine et entra dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir.

«-Comment je vais faire pour reprendre ma forme humaine? Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre les plaintes de Nii-san. Franchement, il est vraiment agaçant, égoïste et i..»

-De quoi parlez-vous, Okumura-sensei?

Le professeur sursauta et se retrouva sous un des jets. Mephisto, sous sa forme de chien, s'avança et s'assit à côté de l'autre chien.

«-Je parlais tout seul! Et puis, comment faîtes-vous pour m'entendre?

-Je suis un chien également.

«-Pas vraiment..»

-Alors, que s'est-il passé?

Yukio raconta sa mésaventure.

-Donc,vous avez crée une potion qui transforme les gens en chiens. Vous allez gagner un prix pour ça.

-Je vais pas m'en vanter surtout que j'ai raté mon coup. Cependant,il va falloir trouver un antidote.

-Et pour votre frère, dois-je lui dire?

-Non,je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si il l'apprend, j'ai pas fini avec ses remarques,remarqua le professeur en imaginant la réaction moqueuse de son frère.

-Bien,je ferai mes recherches de mon côté. Sur ce, portez vous bien.

-Vous également.

Le directeur partit, laissant le professeur tout seul. Rin arriva en trombe.

-Te voilà, Fude!

Yukio sortit de l'eau et se secoua, éclaboussant le démon.

-Aaa~! C'est pas drôle! Je suis complètement trempé maintenant.

«-C'était le but.»

Le chien aboya et sauta au sol. Le démon sourit et attrapa l'animal dans ses bras.

-Direction maison. Grâce à l'absence de Yukio, y a des cours en moins.

Le professeur baissa les oreilles, un peu triste. Il se fichait tant que ça de son absence? Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Mephisto de l'aider si son ainé en avait rien à cirer? Rin remarqua le changement d'humeur de son 'ami' et posa sa main sur sa tête.

-Tu es triste? Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, aujourd'hui ce sera un Yakitori pour te remonter le moral.

L'animal souffla et se laissa emmener dans l'ancien dortoir.


	6. Chapter 6

-Fude!

Rin arriva dans la chambre avec une serviette blanche à la main. Le chien leva la tête et fixa le démon.

-Allez,viens je vais te laver.

Yukio garda son regard posé sur son frère un petit moment, avant de se tourner et de se recoucher, ignorant royalement son frère. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit à cause de son frère qui l'avait agrippé toute la nuit dans un rêve.

«-Quelle vie de chien!»

Le chien fermait les yeux quand l'exorciste l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

«-Nii-san! Lâche-moi!»

-Arrête de bouger!

L'animal se débattit avant de mordre son frère, ne pouvant pas faire autrement. Ce dernier le lâcha, permettant à Yukio de courir jusqu'à la chambre et de se mettre sous le bureau.

Rin entra et chercha dans la pièce, énervé. Au fil des secondes, sa colère se dissipa et il finit par abandonner. Après que Rin soit parti se laver, le chien sortit de sa cachette et se mit sur le lit face à celui de son frère. Il bailla et se coucha en boule. Pendant ce temps, Rin s'était assis sur le carrelage de la douche, ses genoux contre lui,sous l'eau chaude. Il était très fatigué. Cela faisait 1 mois maintenant que son cadet était parti et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Comment avait-il pu disparaître comme ça? Et sans rien dire en plus? Quel frère indigne! Rin soupira et fixa la porte. Il vit alors Fude qui le regardait intensément de l'entrée.

-Désolé,j'ai pas l'air cool.

Yukio eut un pincement au cœur. C'était rare de voir son frère aussi déprimé. Et puis,d'habitude, il se met dans un coin isolé pour que personne le voit. Le chien entra dans la douche et posa ses pattes avant sur le genou du démon en poussant des petits couinements d'encouragement. Rin l'observa et finit par lui caresser la tête.

-Merci...Fude.

Le chien aboya doucement et sortit de la douche, attendant le démon à l'entrée en agitant la queue. L'exorciste sourit et finit sa douche. Il s'essuya et se mit en pyjama avant de sécher l'animal. Ce dernier se laissa faire tranquillement. Quand ce fut terminé, il suivit Rin jusqu'à la chambre.

-Il faut que je sois fort! Je suis le grand frère!

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur pour dire ça.

«-Après avoir vu ça, je me demande vraiment qui de nous est l'ainé.»

-Bon,il faut que je me couche. J'ai cours demain.

Yukio resta abasourdi par les paroles de son ainé.

«-Tu es sérieux?! S'écria t-il mentalement. Tu as été touché par la grâce ou quoi pour dire ça avec autant de force?!»

Rin se coucha et s'endormit très rapidement. l'animal se mit sur l'autre lit. Il devrait peut-être lui dire...Non,il ne pouvait pas. Il était Fude après tout. Le chien baissa les oreilles quand il entendit du bruit. Son frère bougeait dans son sommeil,marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Puis,il dit un mot qui fut audible pour l'animal.

-Yukio...

L'appelé ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Au bout du compte, il sauta de son lit et partit vers celui de Rin. Il bondit dessus et se lova contre le cou de son frère. Ce dernier se réveilla en sentant la présence de l'animal. Se tournant, il posa sa main sur le chien et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Merci...Fude.

«-De rien, Nii-san.»


	7. Chapter 7

-Un démon!

Rin courut et donna un coup de sabre non-dégainé dans la tête d'un démon insecte. Fude restait en retrait, ne pouvant se battre. Les exorcistes se battaient contre les vagues de mites et autres insectes peu amicaux. Le fils de Satan continua à frapper chaque monstre. Le chien bailla devant son statut inactif. Il préfèrerait être en train de se battre plutôt que de rester sur ses fesses à fixer les autres s'amuser. L'animal soupira quand quelque chose lui attrapa la queue. Yukio fut soulevé de quelques centimètres du sol et remarqua l'identité de celui qui l'avait récupéré. Et cela le fit pâlir.

«-Une goule!»

Le monstre agita le chien qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Finalement, la goule l'attrapa par le cou, le griffant par la même occasion. Yukio grogna et mordit son agresseur qui le lâcha, fixant sa blessure avec intérêt. Le chien haletait : le poison commençait à faire son effet. Dans quelques temps, si il n'est pas soigné, il allait... La goule leva le bras et s'apprêta à le tuer quand Shura arriva et coupa en deux le démon d'un geste rapide. Elle récupéra l'animal et le colla contre sa poitrine avant de se mettre à courir pour éviter les attaques des mites.

«-De mieux en mieux... Je me fais attaquer par une goule et c'est Shura qui me sauve... Mais où va le monde?!»

La haute inspectrice examina la plaie de l'animal avant de jurer.

-Il est empoisonné! Moriyama!

-Oui?!

La blondinette se retourna et commença à s'avancer.

-Il faut que tu le soignes..

Un démon se mit entre les deux filles. Il frappa l'invocatrice, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Shura serra les dents en voyant un autre démon s'approcher. C'était pas le moment!

-Shura! Shiemi!

Rin se jeta sur le monstre et le frappa avec son sabre. Puis,il lâcha Kurikara et courut jusqu'à la haute exorciste.

-Shura...Comment..

-Rin,prend ton chien et amène-le chez les docteurs.

-Mais...

-Tu préfères qu'il meurt? Dépêche-toi d'y aller!

Le fils de Satan hocha la tête et récupéra son animal de compagnie. Il se dirigea vers l'Académie. Cependant, au fil du temps, il pouvait sentir que le chien commençait à faiblir.

-Accroche-toi Fude!

«-On dirait que tu es en train de perdre... ton meilleur ami à la manière dont tu en parles...»

Le cadet rit intérieurement. Son frère était vraiment...

Rin arriva dans l'infirmerie, affolé. Yukio perçut un étonnement de la part des docteurs et il y avait de quoi. Comment pouvait-il réagir en voyant quelqu'un arriver en les suppliant de sauver...son chien? Il ne pouvait que le prendre pour un fou. Cependant, un des docteurs prit l'animal et s'en occupa. Mais, Yukio sentait que... les forces lui manquaient. Il avait terriblement sommeil. Fermant les yeux malgré lui, l'animal chercha un peu de sommeil. Puis, il finit par sombrer


	8. Chapter 8

Yukio ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il avait mal partout et il était fatigué. Sa tête était lourde l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Quelque chose de blanc l'entourait. Se battant contre sa torpeur, il essaya de bouger. Au bout de 10 minutes, il arriva à se mettre sur ses pattes et découvrit qu'il était sur le lit de Rin, plus exactement sur la couette. Le chien fit un pas avant de chanceler. Son équilibre était compromis et sa vue se brouillait. Il finit par s'asseoir et à regarder autour de lui.

«-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?»

Le chien tourna la tête et remarqua que quelqu'un qui se tenait devant un des bureaux. L'animal descendit comme il put et s'approcha. Il reconnut son frère qui dormait les bras croisés. Yukio essaya de le réveiller en lui secouant le pied.

«-Rien à faire, il dort comme une souche.»

Le chien abandonna et remarqua que la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers(ou plutôt roula dans les escaliers). Puis, après avoir quitté l'ancien dortoir, il sortit de l'académie et se dirigea en ville. L'air était froid et le soleil était caché par de gros nuages gris. Yukio erra dans les rues,sans but. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu en ville. Le chien fixa les magasins, écouta et observa les rares passants et finit par arriver devant le cimetière. Il s'arrêta et observa les environs,cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper. Il allait se diriger vers un groupe de gens quand soudainement, quelqu'un arriva en vitesse. Rin s'arrêta et observa l'animal,essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Fude...Tu t'es réveillé?

Le chien aboya doucement. Le démon se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Yukio vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son frère.

«-Nii-san...Pourquoi pleures-tu?»

-J'ai eu si peur! J'ai cru que... Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un idiot de me mettre à pleurer et à supplier un chien comme ça. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas... Ne te blesse pas et surtout, ne meurs pas! Ne me laisse pas! Pas comme lui... Pas comme Yukio! Par pitié!

Yukio resta sous le choc devant les sanglots de son frère ainé. Ce dernier renifla avant de reprendre, secoué par ses pleurs.

-Je suis...un imbécile! Je ne l'avais pas encore compris mais... sa présence...elle est devenue indispensable. Son sourire d'ange, ses remarques, ses sales manies... C'est devenu habituel comme si il était devenu une partie irremplaçable du dortoir, de ma vie... Et puis, c'est ma seule famille! Mon unique frère! Alors... Rendez-le moi! Yukio, reviens! Je... Je...

L'animal arrêta de bouger, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Rin essaya d'articuler mais à cause de sa gorge nouée, aucun son sortait. Il pleurait comme une fillette et il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait que son frère vienne le consoler!

«-Nii-san...»

L'animal était bouleversé par le comportement de son frère. Lui qui était si fort, il paraissait si fragile.

-Yukio... Je... Je t'aime! Voilà, je l'ai dit! Je t'aime Yukio! Tu es ce qui me permet de m'accrocher à la vie! Alors, reviens!

Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues du démon. C'était comme un poignard dans la poitrine de Yukio. D'habitude, c'était lui qui pleurait. Rin se frotta les yeux, essayant vainement de se calmer.

Le chien désirait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire 'Je suis là' mais sa forme de chien l'en empêchait. Un long moment, très long moment passa le temps que Rin se calme. Il finit par sourire même si un peu de tristesse se cachait derrière cette fausse joie. Le démon eut un petit rire devant sa réaction.

-On rentre?

L'animal aboya et suivit Rin la mort dans l'âme. Il commençait sérieusement à douter sur sa décision.


	9. Chapter 9

Yukio se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Rin dormait comme une souche, le serrant contre lui.

«-Bravo, je passe de mouchoir de poche à peluche. Vive l'évolution!»

L'animal soupira et essaya de se rendormir. Cependant, il n'avait plus sommeil. Agacé, le professeur commença à compter les moutons. Mais, petit à petit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa situation. C'était de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret. Il avait le choix: soit il attendait que la situation s'arrange et qu'il essaye par la suite d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Rin, voire ne rien dire serait la meilleur solution. Parce que finir grillé et coupé dans un yakitori(dans son cas,c'est plutôt un yaki inu) à la mode Rin, c'était pas vraiment une mort glorieuse. Soit il lui disait maintenant et là, il aurait peut-être de la chance pour échapper aux flammes du démon(même si c'était peu probable quand même). Dans tous les cas, sa vie était en jeu.

«-Je crois que je vais attendre...»

Yukio s'écarta de son frère, commençant à avoir des sueurs froides. C'était étrange de se dire que celui qui dormait tranquillement pouvait faire ça avec cette bouille d'ange sur son visage endormi. Yukio se frappa la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser ça? Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant se changer les idées.

«-Bon qu'est ce que je vais faire?»

Le chien entendit quelques couinements et vit des souris courir à travers le refectoire. L'animal se souvint de la colère que Rin avait passé après avoir vu que le fromage qui l'avait laissé pour Kuro sur la table avait été mangé par les petits rongeurs.

«-Un peu de sport n'a jamais tué personne. Pour Nii-san!»

Le professeur se mit à courir en aboyant derrière les piqueurs de fromage à trou. Puis, les souris finirent par repartir dans leur trou après une heure de course.

«-Bon débarras!pensa Yukio avec un air fier.»

-Que faîtes-vous, Okumura-sensei? Chasser les souris est le rôle des chats,non des chiens.

Mephisto apparut sous sa forme de chien juste derrière Yukio qui sursauta.

«-Mephisto?!»

-Comment allez-vous?

«-Ça peut aller... Que faîtes-vous là?»

-J'ai trouvé l'antidote.

«-C'est vrai?! Comment vous avez fait?»

Le directeur eut un petit sourire qui semblait dire 'Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu perds ta virginité en entendant la méthode dont je l'ai récupéré.' En gros, le contexte était interdit au moins de 18 ans.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?

«-Non,oubliez ce que je viens de dire...»

-Bien,cependant, il faudrait peut-être que vous réfléchissez un peu avant de l'avoir...

-Pourquoi?

-Okumura-sensei... Pensez-vous que la disparition de Fude ne risque pas d'attrister votre frère?

Yukio baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà pensé mais il avait toujours repoussé cette idée. En tant que Fude, il avait acquis une certaine place dans le cœur de son frère.

«-Je voudrai lui expliquer la situation mais je ne peux pas parler sous cette forme.»

-C'est déjà un bon début. Alors, avez-vous une idée derrière la tête?

Le professeur ferma les yeux. C'était compliqué d'anticiper les différents scénarios mais il ne pouvait plus garder son secret. Il aurait dû le dire depuis le début. C'était une grave erreur qui a secoué son frère. Yukio releva la tête et souffla.

«-C'est à Nii-san de décider. Je n'ai pas été capable de prendre une bonne décision alors c'est à lui de la prendre. Mephisto, s'il vous plaît, expliquez à Nii-san ce qui s'est passé. Je me plierai à son choix...»


	10. Chapter 10

Rin était complètement perdu. Sa colère se mélangeait à sa stupeur et à son soulagement. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère lui ait caché un secret aussi gros.

-Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit?

-Il ne pouvait pas, déclara Mephisto avec un calme olympien.

-Quoi?

-Quand un chien s'exprime, il aboie. C'est ce qu'on apprend aux enfants.

-Alors, depuis le début...Yukio était...J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Tu as l'air de bien le prendre malgré tout. Je pensais que tu aurais dit quelque chose comme «Kyaaa~! Il m'a vu nu!» avant de crier et de t'effronder par terre.

-Tu me prendrai pas pour une fille!? Pourquoi j'aurais crié? Et puis, Yukio et moi sommes frères,c'est normal qu'il m'ait déjà vu nu!

Cependant,Rin avait du mal à digérer tout ça. Yukio l'avait vu dans des états pas vraiment cool...

«Ca veut dire que...il a entendu ma déclaration en plus! S'écria mentalement Rin tout en rougissant de gêne.»

Mephisto plissa les yeux en voyant l'exorciste se mettre à paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa point. La bizarrerie du garçon était déjà très prononcé.

-Mais, pourquoi m'en parles-tu maintenant?

-Okumura-sensei m'a dit que tu allais devoir faire un choix.

-Un choix? Entre quoi et quoi?

Le directeur sortit une bouteille de sa poche. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un jaune pissenlit qui faisait des bulles. Sans savoir ce que c'était, Rin se dit que ce truc n'était pas très net(comme les ¾ des choses que Mephisto amène.)

-Ceci est un antidote.

-Quoi? Ca ressemble plus à du poison!

-Les apparences sont trompeuses. Bref, ceci peut permettre à ton frère de reprendre son apparence humaine.

-Alors, il faut lui do...

-Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de dire si il doit l'avoir ou non. Et ton frère ne veut plus faire de choix.

-Alors qui? Demanda Rin, un peu perdu.

Mephisto prit une pose dramatique et déclara d'une voix grave et solennel.

-Okumura Rin, c'est à toi de décider.

-Hein? Mais...

-Tu as le choix. Soit tu ramènes ton 'petit' frère et tu reprends ta vie comme avant. Soit, tu gardes Fude et je déclarerai Okumura-sensei comme mort. À toi de choisir si tu veux donner ce flacon et retrouver ton frère ou le briser avec tes espoirs de récupérer ton cadet. Tu me diras que dans tous les cas, il sera toujours là mais... Fude est-il mieux qu'Okumura-sensei?

Pendant ce temps, le professeur se baladait dans l'Académie, le coeur lourd. En ce moment, Mephisto devait parler avec Rin.

«-Je me demande comment ça se passe...»

Yukio fixa le ciel d'un air rêveur et quitta l'Académie. Il erra comme ça un long moment quand quelque chose l'effleura. Un peu plus loin, une fléchette se planta dans un arbre.

-Manqué!

L'animal tourna la tête et vit une bande de jeunes qui s'amusait à tirer avec une sorte d'arbalète.

«-Ne me dis pas que...»

Le chef visa et rata de peu le chien qui se mit à courir. Les autres commencèrent à le poursuivre.

«-C'est quoi leur problème? Quelle idée de s'attaquer à un chien!»

Une autre fléchette partit et toucha la patte arrière du professeur. À ce moment-là, une atroce migraine se déclencha.

«-C'est impossible que ma douleur à la patte puisse me donner mal à la tête. Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

La douleur enflait, obligeant l'animal à s'arrêter. Il s'écroula contre un mur, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il avait semé le groupe.

-Fude!

Rin arriva vers son chien qui semblait en mauvaise état.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

Mephisto fixa les alentours avant d'examiner l'animal.

-Il a été empoisonné. Et cela a du produire une réaction en chaîne.

«-De quoi vous parlez... tous les deux? Je ne...comprends...rien...à ce que vous dites.»

Yukio observa son frère qui remuait avec frénésie. Il semblait crier mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

«-Je suis...vraiment un sale frère... Toujours en train de t'inquiéter...pour un rien. Je crois...que je vais...dormir un peu... Comme ça...je...»

L'animal ferma les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus puis il s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

-Yukio? Yukio?!

Le dénommé ne dit rien, incapable de bouger. Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était réel ou si son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. Yukio avait une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien à faire. Du bruit retentit et la présence disparut. Le cadet voulut bouger mais ses membres semblaient être en plomb. Encore une fois, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de la 4e fois, il y arriva. Sa vue était floue et dansante. La luminosité étant faible, ça ne l'aidait pas non plus. Le professeur tourna la tête et suspendit son geste quand une douleur le prit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Yukio reconnut le dortoir. Plus précisément, sa chambre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le cadet croisa le regard triste de son frère.

-Yukio!

Rin s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Son visage fatigué était illuminé par une joie sans borne.

-Nii-san...

Ce simple mot fit sourire Rin qui hocha la tête.

-Tu te sens bien?

Yukio hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Son frère eut un petit rire. Yukio avait la même tête qu'un enfant malade, ce qui le rendait vraiment mignon.

-Tu es sûr? Tu as dormi pendant 10 heures.

Le professeur pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait un millénaire qu'il dormait. Cependant, il comprenait pourquoi son frère était aussi inquiet.

-T'as pas encore l'air en forme. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je vais te faire à manger. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles,d'accord?

Yukio hocha la tête même si la moitié des informations ne lui était pas arrivé. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Le démon se leva et le laissa. Le professeur essaya de bouger et réussit à ramener sa main vers ses yeux pour se les frotter...Main? Surpris, le cadet remarqua finalement qu'il n'était plus dans son corps de chien. C'était étrange. L'exorciste essaya de se redresser et y réussit après plusieurs essais. Finalement, il se mit debout après de nombreux tests. Ses jambes étaient raides comme des piquets et son équilibre était assez douteux. Mais, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Yukio avait l'impression d'être un bambin qui apprend à marcher. Dans son cas, il réapprend.

-Juste...un pas. Un seul.

Il fit un pas et dut se rattraper au mur pour éviter de tomber. Chancelant, il marcha jusqu'au bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. La lune était levée, trônant dans le ciel étoilé. Yukio avait du mal à la voir mais, il en devinait la forme. Un toussotement le rappela à l'ordre. Rin était près de la porte, la tête tournée vers le mur et les joues rouges.

-Et c'est toi après qui me dit qu'il faut pas se trainer à moitié nu dans le dortoir?

Le professeur baissa la tête et remarqua qu'à part un boxer noir, il ne portait rien d'autre. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Rin soupira devant l'indifférence de son cadet et s'avança vers lui.

-C'est bizarre...

-Normal, t'as pas tes lunettes sur le nez, je te rappelle.

-Non, je parle pas de ça. C'est que...j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger.

-Tu n'es pas un étranger, Yukio. Tu es mon frère et c'est pas rien.

Yukio rit doucement et tourna la tête vers son frère.

-Je me souvenais à quel point tu étais petit.

-T'as un problème avec ça? Même si je suis plus petit que toi, mon esprit est plus grand.

Le cadet secoua la tête en soupirant. Il avait pas changé sur ce côté-là. Rin observa son frère et se blottit contre lui.

-Nii-san?

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, Yukio. J'ai cru que...

Le plus jeune sembla surpris avant d'être pris de remords. Il prit son frère dans ses bras.

-Désolé, Nii-san. De n'avoir rien dit. Vraiment désolé.

-Yukio...Est ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit devant le cimetière?

-Euh...Oui...Enfin

Le professeur bafouilla. Son frère devait être gêné. Après tout, il ne savait pas que sa confession allait être entendu par le concerné.

-C'est que...

Rin soupira et attrapa le visage de Yukio, l'obligeant à baisser la tête. Puis, il l'embrassa. Le cadet en eut le souffle coupé. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse?

-Je peux pas choisir à ta place pour ce sujet là, Yukio. Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques ou pas.

Le professeur resta abasourdi, fixant son frère en silence. Il était complètement perdu. Rin baissa la tête, se demandant si il n'était pas allé trop loin.

-Enfin, si tu veux pas, je comprendrai. Après tout, c'est pas naturel surtout pour nous deux qui...

-Nii-san...

-Oui?

Le démon observa son frère dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens en ce moment?

L'ainé fut étonné par la question. Il eut un léger sourire.

-Je...Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou et me fait mal. Je tremble comme une feuille et j'ai l'impression que ma vie est en jeu.

-Je vois...Moi,j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai envie de crier ma joie tellement elle me submerge.

-Yukio...

Le cadet hocha la tête et vrilla son regard dans celui de son ainé. Son visage était radieux.

-Je t'aime, Nii-san.

Rin crut que son cœur allait lâché. Le bonheur semblait irréel. C'était irréel. Yukio fixa son frère qui sembla se déconnecter. Le professeur commença à s'inquiéter.

-Nii-san? Nii-san?

-Ah, j'arrive pas à y croire...

«-Tu n'es pas le seul. Sauf que moi, c'est ta réaction qui me choque.»

Yukio réfléchit avant de capter l'attention de son frère en lui capturant ses lèvres. Rin revint à lui et répondit à ce baiser. Quand ils rompirent le contact, Rin soupira en souriant.

-Tu m'inviterais pas à faire des trucs pas très catholiques par hasard?

-Moi? À quoi penses-tu, hentai Nii-san?

Mais l'air peu recommandable du cadet en disait long. Il poussa Rin sur son lit. Cette nuit leur appartiendra. Comme celles qui suivront.


	12. Epilogue

-Dis, Bon?

-Quoi, Shima?

-Tu le trouve pas bizarre? Okumura-kun?

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas le seul.

Les deux Aria fixèrent Rin qui se tenait la tête dans ses mains en regardant Yukio faire son cours. De temps en temps, le professeur s'arrêtait et faisait un clin d'œil à son frère qui se mettait à rougir.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que le jeune professeur était revenu après une 'longue absence après avoir été malade comme un chien'(c'est le cas de le dire). Depuis, il semblait plus épanouit, plus joyeux, plus...étrange. Enfin, Rin avait lui aussi changé. Déjà que ses camarades le traitaient déjà d'idiot, ils avaient remarqué qu'il était encore plus atteint qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bien, avant que vous partez,je vais vous rendre vos copies. Suguro-kun.

Yukio lui tendit la copie et continua sa distribution en donnant son avis sur le devoir. Quand ce fut le tour de son frère, un petit sourire sournois apparut qui donna des frissons à Rin. Pas besoin de savoir à quoi le cadet était en train de penser.

La sonnerie retentit et libéra les élèves. Dans la pièce, il ne restait que Yukio qui rangeait ses affaires et Rin qui le dévorait des yeux.

-Pfff, qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyant!

-Tu as pourtant l'air de t'amuser. À me fixer inlassablement pendant tout le cours.

Le démon eut un petit rire bref.

-En fait, je crois que si t'étais pas là, je me serai déjà endormi depuis longtemps.

L'ainé s'approcha de son frère et toucha le ruban bleu que Yukio avait noué autour de son poignet. C'était son moyen de montrer sa possession sur son frère. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il avait acheté? Même si c'était pour 'Fude' et non, 'Yukio'. Rin embrassa tendrement son frère. Le professeur se laissa faire, répondant à la demande du démon.

-Désolé, sensei mais il va falloir me refaire un cours dessus, murmura Rin en montrant sa note.

-Nii-san,j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès d'avoir des mauvaises notes pour avoir une raison de me demander ça.

-Moi? Pas du tout! J'avais déjà de mauvaises notes avant que notre relation...Enfin,bref, t'as compris quoi!

Yukio sourit. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, il passait une vie calme auprès de son frère(même si quelques fois, il se demandait si on pouvait continuer à dire que leur relation était encore fraternelle quand il se réveillait après une nuit mouvementée). Le professeur soupira et sortit de la salle, suivi par son frère.

-Ah!

Rin s'arrêta en se tapant la tête. Il venait de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

-Il y a un problème, Nii-san?

-Oui, désolé Yukio. Il faut que j'aille en ville, j'ai... Bref, il faut que j'y aille. Rentre sans moi, je te rejoins.

-D'accord...

Rin partit précipitamment, laissant son cadet tout seul. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ancien dortoir. De temps à autre, des filles venaient et lui donner des cadeaux. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, ses bras étaient remplis de boîtes en tout genre.

-Qu'est ce qui leur arrive? C'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui pourtant.

Yukio observa le calendrier. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 14 février.

-C'est bizarre.

Le professeur soupira et tua le temps en lisant un manga. Puis, il entendit son frère rentrer. Ce dernier arriva dans la chambre.

-Coucou,déclara le cadet avec un sourire.

Rin s'avança, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Que se passe t-il, Nii-san?

-Euh...Yukio...Tu sais, aujourd'hui, on est le 14 février... Alors, comme bah...Tu es mon petit ami dans un certain sens. Donc, je...

-Oui?

Le démon lui tendit une boîte et un cœur en chocolat entouré d'un ruban bleu. Yukio écarquilla les yeux et il se rappela.

-C'est vrai que c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Merci, Nii-san.

Le professeur prit ses cadeaux et serra son frère contre lui avec son bras de libre. Puis, il lui déposa un baiser sur le nez.

-Par contre, je suis embêté...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Je vais pas pouvoir te donner de cours particuliers avant la St White.

-Ah ça, non! Sinon,je te jure que je mettrai le bazar pendant tes cours!

Yukio embrassa son frère qui commençait à proliférer des menaces. L'ainé qui ne s'y attendait pas, tomba à la renverse. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Je me demande si d'autres aventures vont nous arriver, s'enquit Rin.

-Étant donné que tu es un démon, je suis sûr que d'autres problèmes vont arriver.

-Dit-il alors que c'est toi qui a crée ce problème tout seul comme un grand.

L'exorciste sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ainé.

-Quoi qu'il arrive,on sera ensemble.

-Ouais, même quand on collera une raclée à Satan.

Yukio sourit de manière sournoise. Rin lui rendit son sourire.

-Encore une fois, tu as des idées peu catholiques pour un exorciste.

Le démon les fit tourner et se retrouva au-dessus de son cadet. Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le côté.

-Ensemble, à jamais, promit Rin.

Rin attrapa la cravate de son frère et l'obligea à se redresser. Il embrassa avec force pour sceller sa promesse, pour appuyer ses paroles. Yukio toucha du bout des doigts les oreilles pointus de son frère. Tout cela avait commencé le jour où il était devenu un chien. Mais, aujourd'hui, sa vie prenait un tout nouveau tournant.

Bonjour, tout le monde!

Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui l'ont lu et peut-être à une prochaine fois =D


End file.
